Talk:Robot Wars: Series 9/Heat 2
Mix up I was watching Robot Wars today, and I noticed the "coming next" end bit depicted Heat 5 instead of Heat 2. Now, is possible that the BBC changed the order of the heats to add confusion, as well as to bring the Apollo-Carbide thing back? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:47, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Check the discussion on Episode 5. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:23, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Write-up allocations Right, with Episode 1 out and Episode 2 on the way I feel we should start allocating straight away so we know ahead of time. I'll take Hobgoblin for the simple reason of it'll most likely be a first round dropout so an easy write. Maybe Cobra too, but I'm not sure. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 11:21, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll do Eruption and Cherub. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:25, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll cover Behemoth and Push to Exit. Nweston8 (talk) 13:27, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll be doing categories as I watch.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:28, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'll tackle PP3D and Draven. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:30, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll keep to the template, which I'll update once the episode has aired. CrashBash (talk) 13:31, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to do the battle write-ups again. I may have to stop doing them soon, as I have two large reports which will need to be written around the time of episodes 4-6. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:58, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll stick to screenshots again if that's ok, although I'm happy for others to add images as Nweston and Toast did to fill in gaps as I tend to keep the general articles in mind for the heat page. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:11, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :::When you upload the screenshots of the battles, if it's before I've said I'm starting in the edit summary, could you add them to the Episode 2 page, as it makes it easier for me to find and add the correct images to the battle summaries. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:36, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Looks like everything's allocated! I finally have a public holiday on Monday so I don't have to wait 12 hours to watch it like I usually do, and I'll jump in if anything needs to be done. I also have following Monday off so I'll be able to do something in Episode 3. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:46, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Preview Like before there's a preview for Episode 2, this time however it does spoil the results of one competitor: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p04w3zv4 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Cut interview? As I was watching Headbanger142's review of Heat B, I came across to comments that might need to verified. The first was from alexthehunter and it states that both PP3D Robotics and Team Saint had a cut interview that occurred before the restart. The second was from Joshua Hilton and it states that Hobgoblin had a issue with its power source (a switch was flipped or something, although it works now, according to razerdave) and it ended up drawing more power than needed. Can we have someone confirm this? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:58, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :I can confirm Alexthehunter's comment because I was sat right next to him. Unfortunately there wasn't much said in the cut interview, Angela just asked both if they thought they'd be ready for a rematch, both teams essentially said "no but we'll try anyway", accepted the terms, and the battle kicked off again. The Hobgoblin stuff is easily confirmed by reading Harry Hills' blog. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:10, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::This wasn't the only cut interview either, Dara's interview with Team Eruption after they threw Cherub out was really funny, he tried his best to make Michael Oates feel bad for throwing a bunch of kids out of the arena. Too bad there's no way I'd be able to recall these interviews word-for-word. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:11, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Do remember the funny or important bits? Or did you record it by any chance? The Hobgoblin one might need an official roboteer to confirm. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:59, March 13, 2017 (UTC) PP3D fights Gary has uploaded some of PP3D's fights to YouTube. To find them, simply type in PP3D Robotics. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:36, March 21, 2017 (UTC)